


The Over Complex Stories of Minor Characters

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a collection of my crazy fanfictions about extremely minor charaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bank teller who has to explain to Richard that he can't deposit Peter Gregory's check until Pied Piper is registered with the IRS

Olivia showed up to her job at the bank an hour late. Hey, it wasn't her fault, today happened to be the goddamn day that some cat got stuck in a tree. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but of course her old lady neigbor had called the news, and there was a news crew stuck in front of her house. And some lady decided to interview  _her_. She ended up having to squeeze past her (possibly cute?) neigbor, making him spill his coffee. So of course she had to help him clean up. By the time she got to her car, it was a miracle that she was able to get to work only an hour late. It was the worst friday ever.

Did her boss care? Nope. Not a single iota. "Olivia, I want you working out front today. I don't care about your personal life; you should never let it conflict with work," her boss said. 

"But, I was just promoted to answering calls," Olivia responded in a desperate protest. She hated being a teller. The three years she was may well have been the bleakest of her life. One more soccer mom demanding to talk to the manager, and she would have had a murder charge on her hands. 

"Working as a teller will serve as punishment for what you pulled today," her manager replied.

Olivia walked up to the desk and started helping people. Soon, some kid in a hoodie walked up to her counter. He looked disheveled, but also slightly victorious. He handed her a slightly bent check.

"Wait, 3 million dollars? From Peter Gregory?" It wasn't every day that someone got funded that much, and especially not from Peter Gregory. It was insane. Olivia turned around and started processing the check. An error message popped up on her computer.

"Oh sir, do you have documentation from the IRS for your company? I can't deposit the check into a personal account," she said.

"Uh what? How do I do that?" the disheveled man said

"You have to get it registered with the IRS," Olivia said. The man stumbled back and out the door.

Soon, her crappy day was over, and she drove back to her apartment. Outside was that cute guy she spilled coffee on earlier. She waved to him, and he motioned her to come up to his landing.

"Hi. I'm Olivia, we met this morning. I'm sorry about spilling coffee on you, I would have done more, but I had to got to my job at the bank," Olivia said.

"Oh. I'm Simon," he said, holding his hand out. Olivia shook it. "Well I guess you can make it up to me then by getting me a coffee tomorrow. How about eight in the morning?" he said.

"Don't you have work on Saturdays?" Olivia asked. She had seen him at various times speeding down the staircase to get to places quickly, so she asssumed he worked on Saturdays.

"Ah. I'm a med student, however I'm planning on taking the day off tomorrow. What do you say?" the man asked.

"It's a date," Olivia said, smiling softly as she opened her apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiter who took away Peter Gregory's asparagus.

Paul had about an hour left on his shift at some über fancy hotel that he was filling in for his twin brother. Of course, he had to step in it wasn't really an option. He thought back to a week ago:

_"Paul, please do it for me. One more week, and then I can end my debts with the sand mafias. They need me to transfer money. I'm luck Paul, I don't have to so any of the mining, just transefring of money. I just need one more day of time, and then I'll go back to my job," his brother said._

_"Enough with the sand mafias! Silicon Valley already has enough Silicon! Please, just come back to your family," Paul said._

_"Then who will protect me and my children, Paul?" his brother said._

_"I will. I will protect you until the last breath leaves your lungs, because you are my brother, and I will never let you down," Paul said._

He thought about his brother a lot. He had dragged his whole family down into the sand mafia's underworld when he was strapped for cash. Paul ended up having to cover for him for a week so the he could get enough money to pay off the mafia and get back to living a normal life.

He walked up to an awkward looking man and his daughter? Maybe. She definitly looked younger than him. He walked up to him to make sure that he was finished with his meal.

"Sir, are you finished enjoying your asparagus?" he asked.

"I was never enjoying it. I simply ate it for its nutrients" the awkward man said. Paul took that as a queue to take his plate away.

 _That man was weird_ Paul thought.  _Like I've met weird people, but not people that weird_.

"Hey Lucielle," Paul said to a waitress. 

"Yes?" Lucielle responded.

"Who is that weird guy? He must have a huge grudge against asparagus or something," Paul asked.

"Oh. I heard that he's Peter Gregory," Lucielle responded.

"Wait. Like the Silicon Valley gazillionaire, yeah?" Paul said.

"Yes. And that other guy is apparently his arch-enemy," she said, pointing to a man in mainly athletic looking attire. He fit the CEO stereotype much better than Peter Gregory did.

"Wow really? Fucking billionaries," Paul said.

Paul glanced up at the clock and saw that his (or more correctly, his brother that he was impostering's) shift was up. He walked out of the hotel and felt like a free man. He almost felt like skipping.

He almost ran twelve stop signs in an attempt to get home quickly enough to see his brother. He saw his car parked out front, and ran through the door. His brother turned around and sprinted towards Paul. Their hug lasted for what felt like a million years. Paul didn't want to let go. He held tightly to his twin, hoping that if he held on tight enough, he could shield his brother from the world, and tether him back to the earth.

"Don't ever fucking leave me again," Paul said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sand mafias are an actual thing: http://www.wired.com/2015/03/illegal-sand-mining/
> 
> I felt like making a way crazier story for this character and I have no idea why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redheaded girl Erlich danced with on stage to Flo Rida.

Mandy was feeling great. She was getting paid extra just to attend so really rich guy's party and dance and sing. Maybe she had consumed a tiny bit of alcohal before she got on the stage, but that was just provided by the party, right? After the weird tech CEO stopped giving his speech about his party and "Florida," she started the whole back up singing thing again. She found it hilarious when all of the nerds in attendance tried to dance. She'd forgotten just how hilarious it was when the socially awkward portion of the population attempted to dance.

Suddenly, a man wearing bed sheets walked up behind her and started to dance. Mandy found his facial hair hilarious. "So, who are you," Mandy asked the mysterious man.

"I'm Erlich Bachman, and you will know who I am eventually," the man, Erlich, said.

Mandy found that hilarious; all of these people thought they were going to make it, but few rarely did. She'd seen many young CEO's burn out over the years, and the guest list to this function was a definite testament to that.

"Well it's been interesting to talk to you, but I have to sing now," Mandy muttered to the man, still dancing as if nothing was happening.

The man strutted off stage, and Mandy interjected with her back up vocals.

Flo Rida was done with all of his songs that required Mandy to sing, so she decided to enjoy the party a little bit. She grabbed a drink from a waiter, and started to walk over to Erlich. She managed to find him by some statue, but he was drunk and with a guy. Things looked like they were getting pretty gay, and she didn't want to interject, so she walked over to the bar.

"These functions are always interesting," the bar tender said.

"I agree. I'm just waiting for someone to purchase a giraffe in a drunken stupor or something," Mandy responded.

"Ugh. I just hate how late these things run, ya know? I'd like to have a social life," he said. He looked exausted, like he was about to tip over from fatigue. He grabbed himself a can of pepsi, and opened it. He took a sip.

"Why do you drink pepsi? Everyone knows coke is better," Mandy said. She had few prinicples, but this was one of her biggest arguments with her brothers. She was not about to let him off easy.

"Pepsi is sweeter, and I have an insane sweet tooth," the bar tender said.

"Is that so?" Mandy replied. She started thinking of a scheme. "Can I have a water?" Mandy asked.

"Sure, coming right up," the bar tender said. He handed her the glass. Mandy grabbed some sugar packets and dumped them into the glass. The bar tender looked at her, curious about what the hell she was doing.

"This is what pepsi tastes like," she said, shoving the glass back to the bar tender.

"Touché," the bar tender replied.

"So, do you make many friends at these events?" Mandy asked. She sure as hell didn't, everyone was too pretentious for her taste.

"Not really. You're the first person I've actually liked talking to at an event in like two years," the bar tender replied.

"Intersting. I suppose then, we should meet up again," Mandy said.

"Yes. I guess so," the man replied as he scribbled down his number on a cocktail napkin. Mandy picked it up, and put it in her pocket (she loved her dress pockets, they were fucking luxurious). She got home, and peeled off her clothing. She gave out a loud yawn, and then climbed into bed.

A week later, when she was running her laundry, she forgot to empty out her pockets. The phone number of the bar tender was washed away, a missed opportunity never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the dress she was wearing had pockets in it, but for the sake of needing a plot device, the dress is now washable and also has pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie (the guy who sold richard the margarita machine)

Jamie was ready to leave this god forbidden valley. He had come up with no less that three genius ideas, and yet those sand hill morons passed him up every single time. Maybe his mom was wrong, and Jamie needed to quit trying to make his own buisness. Jamie just wanted to succeed, like his brother, who was almost a doctor. He was actually going to make money and leave Jamie in the dust.

Jamie was tired when he walked into the Bev Mo where he worked. He put on his apron and went to the checkout counter, where he spent a lot of time. It wasn't his fault, this valley had stupid VC's who would fucking say they liked your brilliant invention one day and then forget that they had even seen you the next. He had just finished up talking to some annoying woman who wanted alcohal that they didn't have (no liquor store in their right mind had 40 cases of grape stem wine), and was ready to quit his job and just leave.

Some scrawny guy walked up to him, and almost dropped the margarita machine he was holding. "What do you have that for?" Jamie asked. He decided that small talk would make this hellacious experience go faster.

"Oh, just a gift for my guys. I have a start-up that just got funded, and this is like a gift of congradulations," the man said. Jamie felt like he needed to give this guy some advice so that he didn't follow the same path that Jamie had fallen down.

"Oh just you wait, this town will kick you in the balls," Jamie said. He really wanted this man to get out of here while he still could. "I have three separate apps, and those fucking sand hill morons wouldn't fund any of them!"

"Oh? cool?" the man said. Jamie realized that this was his chance. This guy had just gotten funded, and maybe he could share a bit of the wealth with Jamie. His ideas were genius after all. He began his elevator pitch.

"Yeah, like my last invention, it was a genius idea, a parking app. You would use your VIN number to find where your car was, and if it didn't have that, you would put the parking lot info into your phone," Jamie said.

"It's actually just VIN because then it would be vehicle identification number number, which is redundant," said the man. "Why not just write it down of a piece of paper?"

"Because it's in your phone, so you won't loose your car," Jamie said. Sometimes people didn't understand his great ideas, and that was unfortunate.

"So like notepad?" the man asked. Jamie's face lit up. Finally someone got it!

"Exactly! Someone gets it, so why couldn't those fucking VC's?" Jamie said.

"I don't know," said the man as he stumbled out the store.

~~~

Jamie was messing around on his computer that night when he saw an article about some company with a crazy name. It was called Pied Piper, and Jamie was curious. He clicked on the article. 

_**THESE ENGINEERS JUST BUILT THEIR OWN COMPRESSION ALGORITHM** _

Woah! Jamie clicked on a picture and saw that the guy who loved his parking app owned this company. He phoned his mother in excitement. Jamie was all smiles the rest of the evening.

~~~

The next day the man came back into the store. Jamie wasn't about to let this man go un-thanked for giving his dream back.

"See this person? This tech millionaire right here? He's the reason I'm  _quitting_!" Jamie said, while flipping off his boss. He was giddy with excitement, ready to make the world a better place. "I called my mom up yesterday and said how this tech gazillionaire said that my app was fucking genius, so she got a reverse mortgage on her house, so now I'm funded!" Jamie was so happy; he was finally pursuing his dream. "Now that you've helped me, how can I help you?"

"Oh. I need to return this because I'm broke and need money for food," the man said.

Jamie was downcast. He'd just lost everything in the space of four minutes. His mother had just lost everything. Jamie finished with the customer and then walked home. His phone buzzed. Ugh. It was his stupid successful brother.

"Hi Jamie, how are you?" his brother said.

"Bad, I accidentally just quit my job," Jamie replied.

"Oh...." his brother responded.

"Yeah. Do you know where I can get a job from?" Jamie asked.

"Oh. I just got a girlfriend, and she has a job at the bank," his brother replied.

"Really? Which one?" Jamie asked. His brother proceeded to give him directions.

"Okay. So I get to the bank and then I ask for... Olive?" Jamie confirmed.

"Olivia. Say that I sent you," His brother said.

"Okay, awesome. Thanks so much," Jamie said. His state of panic left his body, and he was able to relax. Maybe it would work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that I write these so quickly, I usually don't edit them that well so....

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how old the bank teller was, so I assumed she was in her 20's. I'm probably wrong, but that's what imagination is for, right? I also forgot the exact lines she had, so I'm sorry if I screwed that up.


End file.
